Ice Cream
by Haku no Ookami
Summary: Second part of the 'In Three Years' Series. "It's called 'ice cream' it's cold and sweet! The perfect snack for this hot day." She answers him; Vegeta stares at her, his dark eyes full of awe. He could be such a child sometimes; amazed at the smallest things.


**Title:** Ice Cream

**Series:** In Three Years

**Author: **Haku no Ookami

**Beta:** None.

**Rate:** R/T

**Pair/Characters:** Vegeta/Bulma

**Slight:** Yamcha/Bulma

**Type:** Shojo/Humor/One-Shot

**Summary: **"It's called 'ice cream' it's cold and sweet! The perfect snack for this hot day." She answers him; Vegeta stares at her, his dark eyes full of awe. He could be such a child sometimes; amazed at the smallest things.

**Disclaimer:** Property of Akira Toriyama

**A/N: **Hi! This is the revised version of "Ice Cream' fic and the second part of the series. Read & Review! Enjoy!

"Woman! I already said I wasn't going! Stop pestering!" An angry Vegeta yells Bulma. He's actually taking a shower and the woman is sitting outside of the bathroom; leaning her back against the door.

"Aww, c'mon, Vegeta! Go with me! It would do you good to get out of the house!" She sing-song the last bit out, it was a hot Sunday and the Saiyan always took this day to relax, he usually spends it in C.C's pool, swimming and napping. A warrior also needs to relax too.

"NO! Why don't you go with your idiotic human?!" He spits back. Kami! He hates that weak human! He turns off the ice-cold water, grabs a yellow towel, drying himself and tying it around his hips. Bulma frowns and crosses her arms under her breast.

"Don't talk about that idiot. C'mon, Vegeta! It's a really hot day!" She whines, there's a heat wave attacking the city; and she wants to try the new ice cream parlor, but going alone was so uncool. Her dad was working, her mom was at some spa with her friends and Yamcha's an idiot! The stupid pervert is chasing some High School's tail and blows her off. Besides, she couldn't take the Saiyan Prince out of her head, especially after that kiss.

"I don't want to go!" Vegeta yells and opens the door. Bulma yelps as she falls backwards; crashing onto the floor.

"Oww." She rubs her head, opens her blue eyes to yell at the baka, only for the words to die in her now very dry mouth. She was looking between his powerful legs, passing his strong thighs and looking straight at his soft member. He smirks when Bulma screams and bolts out of the bathroom; facing the wall. He laughs.

"What's wrong, woman? Saw something you weren't supposed to see?" He asks in mock innocence. _It's huge!_ The blue-haired thought and blushes even more. Vegeta presses himself against her back; smelling her perfume and sweat. Bulma squeals and presses more to the wall in front of her. She feels his hot breath on her nape and shivers in pleasure.

"Alright. I go with you to whatever place you want to go." The Prince whispers and walks to his room. Bulma's knees give out and she falls to the floor; gulping.

_Oh, Kami! He only spoke and I'm already wet! How Chi Chi can take having a Saiyan as husband! What's wrong with me?!_

**OOooOO**

Outside was so hot!

Bulma was wearing only a pair of short-shorts a sleeveless shirt. Underwear? Nope! Too hot for that! A pair of sneaker, her long hair was held back in a high ponytail and she was drooling/giggling at Vegeta. They were in 'Rainbow Ice Cream Parlor'; it was the new ice cream place in West City. And the prince was looking at all the ice creams that were behind the glass; pressing his face against it.

He was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts that ride low on his hips and a white tank top with a pair of white sneakers. He looks so yummy! And Bulma wasn't the only one that thought that. All the women in the store were looking at his fine ass and a few of the guys too.

"Woman! What's this?" He questions the blue-haired woman, said woman giggle and stand beside him.

"It's called 'ice cream' it's cold and sweet! The perfect snack for this hot day." She answers him; Vegeta stares at her, his dark eyes full of awe. He could be such a child sometimes; amazed at the smallest things.

"So, you can actually eat it?" He asks again, looking at the 'Cookies & Cream' flavor. Bulma nods to the girl behind the counter, the girl took a spoon, scoops a bit of the cream Vegeta was eyeing and presents it to him, and he gazes at him and she blush.

"Here! Taste it!" The Saiyan Prince did what he was told; curiosity winning over. Bulma laughs when he sniffs it, gaining a glare from the man. Vegeta eats it; his eyes shine and give the spoon back to the girl.

"More." At that, Bulma bought two ice cream cones of Cookies & Cream and both sat at one of the booths, side by side.

"Here, don't eat it too fast! It can give you Brain Freeze." Vegeta almost let the cone drop at her words. He whips his head towards her; eyes big and full of confusion and disbelief.

"Are you implying that this, this cream, can freeze your brain? And you are eating it? Are you mad, woman?" He whispers harshly, looking at the melting cream with something akin to disappointment. Bulma laughs and starts licking her cone.

"Just eat it, Vegeta. It won't kill you, freeze your brain or eat it. Just don't eat it too fast or you would get a small headache." He huffs at her command, but begins licking it, mimicking a small boy that was sitting near them. Bulma gulps at the display; Vegeta's cherry red tongue was licking the cold treat so sensually. _Oh my gosh! I wonder if he can lick and suck my puss-_

"Oi! Your icy cream is leaking." The black haired Saiyan said, pointing at her cone. The woman snaps back to reality and starts eating the ice cream quickly, some of the frozen candy already staining and sticking her slender fingers. The scientist finishes hers and glance at the warrior; he was looking at the counter with login.

"You want more?" She asks him, he already was looking for another flavor. His next treat was of hazel nuts and chocolate and she was happy watching the sexy man besides her eat it.

"Can I have a taste?" She asks, already more wet than ever before, not even a good porn had made her so wet. He pauses on a lick, the tip of his tongue touching the dark cream and she swallows a groan. He frowns, but hands her the cone. Bulma gave it a sexy lick and returns it to him.

"It's good." He snorts and devours it before the woman could ask for more, when he finish, she gives him a smile.

"Can I taste it again?" She requests; Vegeta gave her a suspicious look.

"How in fuck y-" Bulma grabs him by the neck and crushes their lips, he gasps and Bulma inserts her tongue inside his warm, sticky mouth. One, soft hand went under his shirt and caresses his stomach, Vegeta sat her on his lap and grinds their hips together, she could feel his thick member against her core, the material of both shorts was too thin and no underwear…Bulma broke the kiss when his hand grasps for her breast.

"Yeah, it tastes good." Bulma breaths as she got up from her fleshy sit and walk out of the parlor, leaving a daze prince and nose-bleeding people behind. Vegeta starts after her and smirks, caressing himself through his pants. _I guess going out with the woman it has its perks. _

**The End**


End file.
